


Let Me Devour You Tonight

by Efaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Meetings, Naruto is Just Naruto, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efaya/pseuds/Efaya
Summary: He walked up to her, only one thought crossing his mind.The worst that could happen is her saying she’s not interested.





	Let Me Devour You Tonight

He noticed her hair swaying back in forth in the smoky club. The vibrant pink strands flew around, returning to frame her face between different songs. Her body was slim, hugged by the tight burgundy dress that crept up to her neck, but ended high up on her pale thighs. Sasuke found himself staring multiple times over the evening. 

“Yo, you even listening?”

****

Sasuke snapped his attention back to his blonde best friend standing next to him at the bar. “Hn.” A short retort that worked for most of Naruto’s annoying questions. Sasuke was having a very hard time paying attention to the Uzamaki’s conversation about his job. Something about a tough female boss, he wasn’t really sure. Looking down at the bartop, Sasuke was sure the numerous rounds of tequila probably had to do with his lack of interest. 

“Sasuke, lighten up a little! What do you keep staring at anyways…” Naruto turned his gaze where Sasuke’s had been lingering on and off for the past hour. He noticed the pink-haired beauty dancing in the center of the room. She looked like someone Naruto had met before. 

He nudged his friend with his shoulder, giving a sly smile. “Why don’t you go talk to her?”

“Shut up.”

“You’re as pleasant as always Sasuke,” Naruto sighed before looking to the bartender. “Can we get another drink over here for gramps? He’s still being a grump asshole.” The bartender laughed before fixing up another drink, sliding it to Sasuke.

Sasuke was pissed, downing his new drink quickly. He wished that the alcohol would help drown out his annoying friend. His eyes returned to the dance floor, noticing the beautiful woman had moved out of the lights. He searched around for the distinct colour of her hair, finally settling on her form very close by at the end of the bar. As Naruto started another story about some girl he was with, Sasuke finally walked away towards the beauty. 

_ The worst that could happen is her saying she’s not interested._

…

Sakura noticed the guy from earlier walking towards her. She recalled him as the guy who watched her dance over the course of the evening. Her lips curled, skimming over his features as made his way through the crowd. She took a sip of her drink while he finally approached her. _This guy doesn’t know what he’s in for._

The first thing that hit her was how he smelt. Sakura took it in and couldn’t believe just how_ good_ it was. His hair looked fluffy and extremely soft. Dark ebony hair that looked fun to play with using her long nails. His clothes were nice, a simple colour palette adorning them accented by his silver necklace and watch. _How ironic. _

He looked visibly nervous, turning to the bartender to fix him another drink before mustering up the courage to talk to her. Once he got his drink, he cleared his throat before speaking to her. 

“Hey, I noticed you dancing earlier, and just thought I should talk to you,” he offered a hand to her. _Oh, a polite guy too._ “My name is Sasuke.”

Sakura smiled before taking his hand. “The name is Sakura. Lovely to meet you.”

His face looked a little flushed, her jade eyes noticing everything. He leaned against the bartop next to her. She enjoyed his smell being so close, it was much more intoxicating than the alcohol being served. _This guy smells like such a treat._ She took another sip of her drink before speaking again.

“So Sasuke, how old are you?” Sakura asked, curious.

“23. How about yourself?”

“I’m also 23,” she smiled, turning her body more towards him. He had her full attention after all. “Are you a student? I recognize one of your friends over there” Sakura gestured to Naruto, making Sasuke flinch a little. “I had a few classes with him while I was still in school. He’s a character.” She giggled as she finished her sentence.

Sasuke sighed, but relieved it wasn’t anything bad. “Yeah, the dobe is a mess. I’m actually a master’s student right now…” Sakura nodded, listening as she sipped the fruity drink. Her lips kept distracting Sasuke as they gently sucked on the small black straw. _Fuck… _

After moving closer to her, Sasuke noticed little things about the mysterious and beautiful woman. She had the brightest set of green eyes he had ever seen. Her skin was the palest shade he had ever seen, unmarked and almost illuminated in the dim lights. Sasuke noticed he could make out everything under Sakura’s dress. His eyes didn’t miss how the tips of her nipples were raised under the velvet fabric. _Fuck._ She giggled, his eyes snapping back up to meet hers.

“Should we move somewhere more… private?” she whispered, barely audible over all the background noise in the club. His eyes widened at her request. “I know a spot back behind the stage…”

She finished her drink, Sasuke quickly doing the same, placing down the glass and grabbing Sasuke’s hand. She pressed her way through the crowd, slipping behind a curtain off to the side. Sasuke wasn’t sure if it was the obscene amount of tequila, or the very fact a beautiful woman was escorting him backstage at a bar, but he was willing to enjoy the ride and see what happened. Sakura found a quiet seating area behind another curtain containing a few long lounge chairs towards the center of the room and decor resembling something from the Moulin Rouge.

“What… Where are we Sakura?”

She smiled, gesturing her arms to the room around them. “A friend of mine works as a performer here and she lets me use this room whenever I like to rest or just chill.”

Sasuke’s eyebrow raised after that remark. 

“So would you consider this_ just chilling_?”

Sakura smirked, closing the distance between them fast. She pressed her thigh between his legs, nudging him to the closest wall. Sasuke obliged, letting her run her hands over his shirt as she pushed him against the wall. Moans escaped his mouth, but quickly silenced as Sakura could see a small tint of pink to his face. She was quick to pick up on that,_ for a variety of reasons._

“Don’t stop, Sasuke. I like those sexy noises you make,” she rasped, raking her nails down his shirt towards his belt. 

As soon as the Uchiha tried to speak, the sultry pink haired woman crashed her lips against his. His lips were soft, inviting, and too fun for her to resist tugging at. The tops of her canines gently chewed on his lip, releasing the sweetest noises from his mouth. Sakura was a little tipsy, but Sasuke was sending her over the edge to drunken oblivion. She continued her barrage on Sasuke’s lips, letting her tongue slip between his lips. To her surprise, he quickly joined in as his tongue grazed her lips, sending pleasure rolling through her body. 

Sasuke regained some sense, and let his own hands make their way down the woman’s frame. During their mad, addicting, kiss, one of his hands slipped between the two, squeezing at her petite breasts only hidden by a thin layer of velvet. A gasp escaped from her lips between kisses. Her eyes glazed over, letting touch override anything her eyes were focused on. Sasuke continued feeling and squeezing her breasts, no longer shy about touching the beautiful woman. 

His hands searched lower, pulling the hem of her short dress up. A small black thong was quickly pushed to the side as he slid his hand to replace it. He could feel her warmth and wetness against his palm. They broke their kiss, Sakura blushing and lost to her desire as Sasuke raised his fingers to meet his mouth. He slowly licked his fingers, one by one, savouring the taste of her. 

The alcohol alone wasn’t enough to explain how drunk he felt. It was intense, and with every taste of her slick wetness, he couldn’t stop himself. An intense heat filled his body, consuming his thoughts with bodily desires alone, and he responded strongly to it. The erection in his pants was growing more and more painful by the second. Without really noticing what he had done, Sasuke undid his pants as fast as he could to relieve the tension, but Sakura moved in and grabbed it as soon as her eyes re-focused. He nearly jumped from how sensitive the skin was, but looked down to see Sakura sliding her soft hands along the length of his shaft. Her fingers worked their way from the base to tip, continuously moving along its length. 

Sakura leaned into him, her hands remaining on his member, letting her tongue circle around his mouth. She tasted his lips, noticing the lingering flavour from her own juices. Sasuke accepted her attack on his mouth, moaning as she continued sliding her hands up and down his shaft. His hands caressed and tugged at her breasts while she continued her actions. He pulled her dress up even more than he already had to quickly expose her unbound breasts. His fingers circled and tugged at her nipples, gasps escaping her mouth as she struggled to focus on her task. 

Sasuke quickly pulled his body away, knowing he wasn’t going to hold out much longer from her hands. Sakura looked taken aback, flushed face and dress disheveled up to her collarbone. He unbuttoned his shirt, yanking it off to reveal his chest and toned abs. Sakura noted his defined torso, eyeing all the curves of his muscles. She yanked the rest of her dress off over her head, and shoved her thong completely off. Before she could do anything else, Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and pushed her to the closest loveseat in the room. Sakura sat on the seat, looking up the Uchiha fully unbuttoning his shirt and pushed his pants down. She could feel her heart beating even faster as she knew what was about to happen. 

A familiar pain lingered in her jaw, her sharp teeth wanted to expose themselves, but she was trying her best to wait. She really didn’t want to scare him off now if he saw them. Sakura tried leaning forward to meet the standing Uchiha, but he pushed her back down onto the loveseat and shoved her legs open with his knees. His breathing was more akin to shorts grunts as he was only thinking about his desire. He leaned forward, propping one arm to lean on the chair and the other to slide along her slit. She shivered in the chair as he slid his finger along her folds. His finger was rough, calloused, and the texture of it sliding along her most sensitive region was incredible.

The lone finger retreated, but not before he lowered his hard dick to meet her entrance. No intelligible words came from the Uchiha - only shorts pants as he couldn’t contain himself. His mind was blank, only focused on the pink haired beauty in front of him and his dick. From his hair to his toes, his entire body felt like it was on fire. It coursed through his limbs, the intense heat almost painful.

Sakura couldn’t remember the last time a lover had made her this excited,_ this aroused_. She had her share of lovers, after all, and how else would she feed without someone reporting her for what she was. Vampires were a strange, secretive lot, and valued their privacy. Even so, the backroom of a club wasn’t the most secretive location to be with someone, let alone fucking them in a mad frenzy. Her mind was thrown back into reality as his dick struggled to push between her folds. Her body resisted, moans escaping her mouth, but finally gave way to his massive size as he pushed deeper into her. Her ass was as far as it could possibly sink into the loveseat, as his hips fully thrust forward, his large cock resting fully inside her. 

A sharp grunt escaped his mouth as he leaned forward, letting his upper body slouch over hers, covering her as they both relished in their desires. His hips began to rock back and forth, struggling to move in her tight sheath. She could feel every inch of him as he fully moved in and out of her pussy. Her body felt so small in his possession. Her moans only grew louder as he put more force into his thrusts, hitting her just right over and over.

She could feel every inch of every powerful thrust he made. Her entire body was consumed by the pleasure of their act, leaving her completely focused on their act. Her hands reached his shoulders, gripping into his rigid muscles to stabilize herself. It was difficult for her to focus with Sasuke fully moving in and out of her at such a quick pace. 

Sakura kept her grip on the Uchiha’s shoulders, despite her loud moans and eyes blurring everything around her. She knew she had the man fully entranced with her body, but she felt completely enraptured as well. It was weird for her to lose herself so strongly to someone. Her breath was hot, body felt aflame, and green eyes struggled to keep him in her sights. That sensitive spot deep inside of her was being hit over and over, and in the best possible way. She could feel her sharp teeth trying to move down, desiring him so much more than any other man she had been with. With her hands firmly gripping the Uchiha, she moved herself forward, moving her head next to his as they both moaned through ecstasy. She could feel herself tighten up, body threatening to lock up form all of her muscles being utilized at once. 

With another powerful thrust through her body, she felt herself come undone and fall apart as he slowed his pace. All of her muscles released at once, cascading such a grand feeling of elation through her body. She could barely keep her grip when it kept rolling throughout her. The Uchiha was harshly breathing, his groans deep and low, and that only aided in her pleasure. His hot breath fanned onto her body, and low moans made her own pussy quiver more. As the Uchiha also reached his climax, her teeth couldn’t resist any longer as they sunk down into the side of his neck. He didn’t flinch, fully engulfed in the ecstasy from their primal act while she delighted herself in his delicious taste. She couldn’t remember anything that tasted better than Sasuke. 

Only mere seconds after her teeth sank into his neck, Sasuke let out the loudest moan of their entire act. His pleasure was sent to new levels as her lips rested firmly on his neck. As the euphoria rolled past, his breathing slowed, still resting inside of her sore sheath, and groans escaped his mouth as he slouched a little. Sasuke was exhausted after the hormones rushed through his body during their act, an indescribable feeling filled him while his dick was inside her. He could feel a small tinge in his shoulder as he released himself from Sakura. Her face was covered by her messing hair as they laid down on the loveseat. She still rested slightly underneath him as they both breathed heavily for a few seconds. He finally spoke after regaining his breath.

“Sakura… What was that…?”

He saw a small drop of red next to her lips, that he knew wasn’t from her messy lipstick. His onyx orbs looked up slightly to see the sharpest pair of teeth he had ever laid his sights on. Sasuke’s eyes widened as he stared at the beauty’s fearsome teeth. His mind raced, trying to make sense of the sight.

Sakura reached an arm across to wrap around the Uchiha’s body. She smiled, teeth slightly hidden behind her lips, eyes warm as she looked to Sasuke.

“Felt good right?” Sakura whispered, letting her fingers slide along the Uchiha’s body.

“Your teeth…?” Sasuke was still processing. “Those can’t be real…”

Sakura tilted her head. “Well they are, dear Sasuke.” Her smile grew, showing the sharp points in her mouth. She licked the small speck if crimson from beside her lips. “They made you feel_ really_ good right?”

His body was sluggish after their encounter, making it a little difficult for him to react as strongly as he thought he would have by the strange woman laying next to him. He had to admit to himself,_ That did feel really damn good…_

Sasuke groaned as he tried to turn himself over a little bit. His whole body was sore and needed some rest. “Yeah… That was amazing, Sakura. Still doesn’t explain the teeth, and just how exhausted I feel. I’ve never felt this drained after sex.”

Sakura let her fingers slide along the Uchiha’s body while staring at his naked form. She couldn’t help herself. “I’m sure you’ve heard stories about vampires while growing up.”

Sasuke recalled all the books and stories he found himself reading.

“Well yeah, but that doesn’t necessarily mean they’re real. I’ve read stories about werewolves too, but you don’t hear about rabid giant wolves killing people.”

Sakura giggled. “True, but wouldn’t you be a little more discreet in your activities if you were a creature of the night?”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Is telling me what you are called being discreet? What if I go around telling everyone about you? Wouldn’t that be a problem?” As Sasuke finished his statement, a glow came from Sakura’s green eyes. 

“You could see how that would be a problem, but I can erase your memories if I choose to. I could even be sloppy about it and ruin your whole week’s worth of memories if I wanted to be a real bitch,” Sakura smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “You could see how that would be a small problem _Sasuke…_”

He gulped at her not-so-veiled threat. Her eyes returned to normal before he answered. “So why even bother with this conversation?”

Sakura kept her arm firmly wrapped completely around his torso. 

“Because I like you. I would love to spend more time with you,” Sakura softly spoke, but looking up to his face.

“Another question first.”

She sighed. “The blood?”

“That’s mine, isn’t it?”

“Yepp,” Sakura quickly responded. “Tastes really damn good too. I don’t know why you taste so much better than anyone else. I guess it could be our attraction. I’ve been told before that when you find someone you really like, you prefer only their blood alone. It’s kind of a sign of us finding someone we want to stay with. But don’t worry I cleaned it up afterwards! A few licks takes care of the evidence.”

“Do I get much of a choice in the matter?” Sasuke joked, half-serious, half-not.

“Of course. But if you say no, i’ll have to wipe your memories of our encounter. I also wouldn’t seek you out again. It’s kind of damaging to re-wipe someone’s memories over and over again,” Sakura pouted, letting her hand slide up a little for her fingers to trace around his exposed torso. “Even if they are the best sex you have ever had.”

He couldn’t help but smirk at her words. He agreed silently. That was definitely the best sex he had ever had, without a reasonable doubt. The fangs were strange, but the second she sank them into his shoulder, his climax reached a new level of intensity he had never felt before. He recalled their actions, all the touch, and all the heightened sensations that had never been that intense for him before.

“So… I’m kinda tipsy, but I felt full on drunk during that. What’s the deal? You have magic powers too?” Sasuke asked.

Sakura stopped moving her fingers about his torso and laughed, “No magic. It kind of works both ways. If we are very compatible, like I could tell we were, my own body is going to release pheromones to make you more attracted to me. It makes it easier to persuade someone to be with us, and makes it easier to feed. Makes sense?”

He thought about it. It did make sense. She was incredibly sexy already, but it would only help her case if she could entice someone in with her body without even manually pulling them to her. Sasuke nodded after debating it in his head. Sakura smiled, slowly sitting herself up on the seat next to him.

“So… you want to make this a thing?” Sakura spoke a little more quietly. “I’ve never really asked this before… but I really like you. If it’s too weird, we can meet up later and talk about it more. You just have to make me a promise.”

He knew what she was going to ask. “Don’t tell anyone?”

Sakura nodded, a small smile lighting her face up. Sasuke thought it was the cutest smile he had ever seen. He thought it was nice to see this dynamic of sexy siren and innocent girl who didn’t know how to ask him to be her boyfriend. 

“Are these pheromones keeping me calm? Because I feel like a normal reaction to having someone suck my blood would be panic.”

She shrugged. “Maybe? Usually guys are tired from sex and me drawing blood only excaberates it.”

He sat up with a scowl on his face. “I don’t really like the thought of you with other guys. Maybe not bring that up.”

Sakura giggled while standing up to recover her clothing. “Sorry, I’ll stop. I think the pheromones are making you a little possessive,” Sasuke kept his scowl when he, very slowly, also stood up to get his clothes. “It’s cute though, so I don’t mind. It’s kind of a nice change to have a guy around me. Sometimes I don’t want the attention when i’m just trying to live a normal life.”

Her smiled as he heard her small giggle. It was also cute to him. She was really easy to talk to, which Sasuke enjoyed since he wasn’t the most talkative person normally. “I’m gonna clean up, is there a restroom back here or do I need to change and find one?” 

Sakura pointed across the room to a small door. “There’s a small powder room back there. I was going to use it too. I’ll show you how the weird lock opens. I don’t understand why Ino has never gotten anyone to fix it…”

…

Sasuke walked out from behind the backstage curtain, Sakura trailing behind. She managed to salvage her makeup quickly in the powder room, and also helped Sasuke straighten out his shirt before returning to the crowd. There was still a crowd, but thinned out compared to earlier in the evening. Sasuke finally checked his phone as they walked, noticing the missed messages from Naruto. _This will be fun to explain to the fucking dobe._

Sakura tapped his shoulder, as he turned to look back, she pointed to the blonde in the corner who was laughing with another guy. He recognized the second male as Shikamaru, who had separated from them earlier in the evening, but must have gotten bored. Sasuke made his way to where Naruto and Shikamaru sat at the bar, Sakura in tow who seemed a little curious about the two guys. When they finally approached, Shikamaru was the first to notice the two.

“Hey Sasuke,” he paused to look at the pink haired beauty who stood slightly behind Sasuke. “Who’s the girl? You decide to talk this evening?”

Before Sasuke could respond, Sakura moved forward to introduce herself.

“My name is Sakura. Nice to meet you,” she didn’t know Shikamaru, but she recognized Naruto. “And it’s nice to see you again Naruto!” Sakura smiled as Naruto turned and instantly recognized her.

“Oh hey!” Naruto looked down to see Sakura’s dress, before he could say anything Sasuke stood in his line of sight. “Oi teme! I’m just trying to say hi to Sakura!”

“Saying hi isn’t staring at her tits, dobe.”

Sakura giggled, calming the Uchiha down a little. She leaned over to whisper to him. “It’s okay Sasuke. He’s a little drunk still. I can smell it.”

“So how’s it been Naruto?” Sakura returned to her friendly conversation. He was still a little annoyed at Naruto, but he wasn’t going to say anything if Sakura was okay. “Has your studies gone pretty well?” Sasuke’s eyebrow went up a little. _She knows him. What’s the deal?_

“Pretty good actually! Finally about to graduate, and I kind of have you to credit for that,” Naruto laughed, leaning on Shikamaru in his drunken state. 

Sakura seemed pretty happy as she leaned against Sasuke. She couldn’t deny that she was tired from their earlier encounter. “That’s good to hear.”

He knew he was being a little possessive but he needed to know what the connection between these two was. _Did she… with him? No way…_

“How do you two know each other?” Sasuke plainly asked the two.

Sakura shook her head before responding, “We didn’t date or anything if that’s what you mean Sasuke.” Sasuke was content with her answer, but Naruto had to speak up.

“She was one of my professors teme! She helped me pass my Biology final when I was really s-struggling…” Naruto slurred a little towards the end, but still finished his thoughts. Sasuke’s eyes widened.

“A professor?” Sasuke questioned. 

“I just got my Master’s and I’m teaching now at the university!” she happily replied, wrapping an arm around the Uchiha’s. Sasuke enjoyed her touch, but felt that desire from earlier build again._ Are these those pheromones? I was kinda drunk earlier but i’m pretty sobered up now, and still feeling just as horny. Fuck me._

Sakura looked up to the Uchiha’s face while holding on to him. A smirk crossed her face, knowing the effect she was having on him. Sasuke needed an out soon, or he was going to have to explain the tent growing in his pants to his friends. As if she read his mind, Sakura spoke up amongst the group.

“Sasuke mentioned he was pretty tired and wanted to go home. He’s pretty sobered up to, so I think it will be fine if he leaves, but,” Her gaze turned to Naruto slouching on the bar before addressing Shikamaru, “I don’t mean to be bossy since we just met, but can you take care of him? He seems rather… done.”

Shikamaru laughed, nodding as he glanced over the blonde who seemed to be slowly passing out at the bar. “Yeah, i’ll get him home. I can call us a ride. You guys really heading off?”

Sasuke nodded. “It’s been a long night,” _And a really exhausting one._ “It would be best if we go. Make sure dobe doesn’t do something stupid.” He quickly waved them goodbye, Sakura unlatching herself from his arm as they made their way to the exit. She noticed the Uchiha was a little frustrated from his quick pace and few words.

She walked closer to him as they made their exit. “You okay Sasuke? You seem really _tense_.” A small giggle escaped her as they finally walked outside. 

Sasuke stopped once outside, looking around for any signs of stragglers outside the club. When he knew the area was clear, he leaned into the pink haired siren who had changed his entire world in one night.

“We’re going to my place. Right now. I _need_ to have you again.”

Sakura also leaned into him, and planted a kiss on the Uchiha’s lips. He noted the points of her canines as they appeared once again, raking along his lips. She tasted so good to him, noting the sweetness in their kiss. As she moved away, a smirk appeared on her petite face.

“After you, _Sasuke_.”

…

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally written August 2019 and posted on my Tumblr)  
The title is from a song that popped up in my Spotify queue while writing this called "Devour" by Quincy.  
I'm surprised this story is so well loved here, because it wasn't one of my more successful ones on Tumblr.  
It was a more vampire/succubus hybrid but you know.  
I hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
